1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mixing machines, and particularly to an internal batch mixer with three-wing, non-intermeshing, counter-rotating, tangential rotors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal batch mixers are relatively common mixers making use of a pair of rotors for mixing a wide range of materials. In the particular case of molten, or liquid, polymers, internal batch mixers tend to generate a great deal of shear flow. This shear flow generates viscous heating which can lead to the degradation of polymers in the mixing chamber. Further, in conventional mixers, elongation flow exists only in the middle of the batch mixer and shear flow at the remaining part.
Thus, an internal batch mixer with three-wing non-intermeshing rotors solving the aforementioned problems is desired.